Broadcasting:About
The Radio-TV Broadcast History Wiki was begun in January 2006. Currently there are articles that have been created for this Wiki. The intent of the founder of this Wiki was not so much to discuss program content (though as people become active here, since Wikis tend to be pretty anarchic, they may choose to put in articles relating to program content!) but rather changes in call letters, frequency, and the like. It would be nice if anyone who has information that is relevant would add it to the posted articles. There is one caveat: This Wiki deals with historical information and is not an advertising site, and it does not concern itself with Web sites imitating broadcast stations. If your "station" does not broadcast over the air, it is not within the subject matter of this Wiki! At first, it seems likely that articles will primarily relate to the AM and FM radio broadcast stations, and the TV channels, of the United States of America. This is not, however, a restriction in the coverage of this Wiki, but merely a function of the fact that the Wiki's founder is an American and has access to information mainly on US stations. People with interest in, and knowledge about, the history of stations in other countries are welcome to add their information. A lot of the information in this Wiki will be in the form of tables including date ranges. It would be a good idea if we all conformed to certain standards in entering this kind of data. Naturally, since this is a Wiki and there is a certain amount of anarchy in the Wiki format, it can't be insisted upon, but I think we'll all be better served if we try to be consistent. The following ways are recommended for representing dates: *A range such as "January 3, 1940-August 23, 1950" means that the beginning and end date are both definitely known. *A range such as "January 3, 1940-August 23, 1950..." with three dots after the end means that the beginning is definitely known, but the end is only known to be no earlier than the cited date. *A range such as "...January 3, 1940-August 23, 1950" with three dots before the beginning means that the end is definitely known, but the beginning is only known to be no later than the cited date. *A range such as "...January 3, 1940-August 23, 1950..." with three dots before the beginning and three dots after the end means that neither the beginning nor the end is definitely known, but the beginning is known to be no later than the cited date and the end is known to be no earlier than the cited date. *A range such as "...January 3, 1940..." with three dots before and three dots after a single date means that neither the beginning nor the end is definitely known, but the range of dates is known to include the cited date. From Radio-TV Broadcast History, a Wikia wiki.